A slight case of bad luck
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: A headon collision leaves Bad Luck members hospitalised. There is only one way out of this, but is it the best way?


I wrote this story quite a few months back, only finding it in my notebook when I was looking for space to write down a new fic, last night. Chapter two to follow when I figure out what to write!

Disclaimer: I own no characters whatsoever, they are here purely for my amusement.

* * *

Yuki picked up the morning paper from the mat, and walked into the lounge switching on the TV on his way in. He sat down with the paper in one hand and his coffee in the other as the news broadcaster waffled on in the background. His eyes drew to the headline on the front of the paper, as the broadcaster said "… In entertainment news, the pop sensation Bad Luck were involved in a head-on collision in their tour bus in the early hours of this morning." The picture changed to a shot of accident. "It's not known how badly injured the band are, but fire-fighters had to cut them out of the wreckage then they were taken to St Hugo's. In other news today….."

The colour had paled from Yuki's face, his eyes dropped to the newspaper headline HEAD ON CRASH. BAD LUCK SINGER HOSPITALISED. Shuichi Shindou is fighting for his life after a horrific crash left him in intensive care.'

Yuki set down his cup, grabbed his coat and left. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could. A gang of reporters were outside, no doubt waiting on more information, they spotted Yuki getting out of his car and crowded him. "Fuck off. I don't know how he is; you have more information than I do. Now leave me alone," he said to them as he barged his way through to the entrance, into the hospital and to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Shuichi Shindou," he said.

"And you are?" The receptionist said without even looking up from her work.

"Oh my god, its Yuki Erie," said one of the girls in the office behind her.

"Are you sure?" said her friend.

"Yes," said the first, "he's my favourite author."

"So why's he here?"

"Didn't you see that article in the paper about him and Shuichi?"

"No. What was it about?"

"We're lovers." Yuki said. The girls in the office giggled, "But I don't just like guys I like girls too, so after I've seen Shuichi, how about us three going for a coffee and then back to mine for some fun?" Yuki smiled at them.

"He's on floor 3, ward I27," the first girl said excitedly.

Yuki turned and walked away, he had no intention of seeing them again; it was just a good way of getting information. He made his way towards the lifts and pressed the button. The lift hummed down and the doors smoothly swished open. He entered, pushing the button for the floor he required. He put his hand in his pocket to draw out the pack of cigarettes, but his eyes were drawn to the no smoking signs plastered around the enclosed space. He withdrew his hand and waited. The place was quiet, the lift never stopped at any other floors. Even on leaving the lift at floor 3 the place seemed deserted.

He checked the signs; the lift had left him outside Ward G, Ward I was down the corridor to the left, so he followed them. It seemed like he had been walking for ages when he finally found Ward I. He was about to walk up to the reception desk when Hiro caught up to him, he was sporting an arm in a sling, an eye bandage and a sewn cut to his face.

"Yuki, this way, he's in a bad shape."

Yuki looked at him, "well at least it didn't take your looks"

"Save your jokes for Shuichi – he needs cheering up. In here." He pushed open a door to a private room; the curtains were pulled across hiding the occupant from the door.

"Shuichi," Hiro called in, "Yuki's here. I'll just be outside." He left, shutting the door behind him. Yuki walked to the bed pushing the curtains to one side. Shuichi was turned towards the window but turned towards Yuki sobbing and drooling grabbing onto him.

"Stop drooling on my coat, at least let me take it off first." Yuki said as he removed his coat and sat on the bed next to him.

"So tell me how bad it is, the media said you were close to death." He put one hand on the bedclothes at the side of Shuichi the other hand caressing his cheek as he gently kissed him. Suddenly Yuki withdrew his hand from the bed and looked at it in horror, then looked at Shuichi. His hand was covered in blood.

"Shuichi?" Yuki looked at him in shock.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with tears streaming down his cheeks "I thought it had stopped, they told me it had stopped." He pushed back the bed sheets. His body from stomach downwards was bandaged up, now sodden red with oozing blood, "call a doctor, a nurse, somebody, just help me. Yuki stay with me, I don't want to die!"

Yuki pressed the emergency buzzer above the bed. "I'm not going anywhere Shuichi, I'm not losing anyone else." But as doctors and nurses piled into the room, Yuki got pushed to the other side of the room. "YUKI!!!!" Shuichi cried to him and even the novelist had tears in his eyes.

"We haven't a choice, doctor, its now or never" a nurse said, "Mr Shindou, we need you to sign the form."

"Form? What form?" Yuki asked one of the doctors. The doctor turned to look at him, "And you are Mr….?"

"Erie. Yuki Erie. I'm his lover"

"Ah. I see." He motioned them to move to the farther corner of the room. "Mr Erie, if Mr Shindou does not give his consent for this life saving operation, there is nothing more we can do for him."

"Just what does this operation entail?" Yuki enquired

"The only way to save his life is to undertake a sex-change operation. I realise that it's a big decision to make, but if we don't rush him into theatre now, he could bleed to death, and the next time we would be speaking would be to make arrangements for his funeral. I hope you can make Mr Shindou see sense and sign the documentation."

Yuki took a deep breath "ok everyone, just give us a minute." He walked over to Shuichi and pulled the curtains around them both.

"Yuki….." Shuichi grabbed his shirt

He sat down on the bed facing Shuichi. "Look you idiot, sign it. I don't want to lose you."

Tears were welling up in Shuichi's eyes again.

"Look I gave up my morning coffee to come down here and see you. You can't die 'cos you owe me a coffee. And yes I love you. I'd rather you be an alive Shuichi than a dead one. Necrophilia is not a hobby of mine. I don't care if you're male or female – you're still Shuichi. Now sign it you fool." He reached over and kissed Shuichi on the lips, then got up pushed through the curtains and said "he'll sign your form now." The nurse rushed passed with the form and pen as they wheeled Shuichi and bed out to the theatre.

Yuki walked out into the corridor where Hiro met up with him. "That was a big decision for him to make. You did well convincing him."

Yuki looked at him wearily, "Where's the coffee machine? I'm always half asleep until I've had my morning coffee. And this morning I missed it 'cos I had to drive here."

The two of them sat in silence in the corridor for ages, until Hiro spoke, "It'll be a big shock for him once he wakes up, he'll have breasts and other things."

"He might be able to sing better as a girl and that schoolgirl uniform will suit him better!" Yuki replied.

"So what about you Yuki? What do you think of the new Shuichi?"

"No big deal, I've always like girls. At least I won't be branded as gay anymore." He smiled, "In fact, I have an idea." He got up, "excuse me I need to find a phone." Hiro pointed down the corridor.

* * *

*Somewhere in a temple in Japan*

"Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Yuki."

"Is he coming home?"

"No. He was ringing to tell us he's getting married."

"At last! Our son is getting married. Who is she? Do we know her?"

"I don't think so. He just said 'she's the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen!"

* * *

Yuki returned to the corridor, Hiro was stood up, "He's back, he's very groggy, but we can go in as long as he doesn't get overexcited."

Yuki caught the doctor who was just leaving the room, "So how did it go?"

"We are happy with the way the operation went, and if everything goes well he should be able to go home at the end of the week. But we will have to discuss some aftercare nursing with you. You are living together?"

"Yes."

"Then you, Mr Erie, play a big part in his recovery." The doctor smiled and left.

Yuki turned to look at Hiro who was looking towards the doors; someone was running with great speed down the corridor, their feet pounding on the floor. The doors flew open, Ryuichi stood there with Kumagoro "Shuichi," he shouted, "I was told you were here!!!"

TBC


End file.
